paw_patrol_love_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall X Everest Love
Marshall x Everest is a romantic relationship between Marshall and Everest.This pairing received positive,widespread acclaim and fans alike since the eps"The New Pup"when they first introduced Everest. Canon: * In "The New Pup"Marshall gives Everest(and Jake) a blanket. * In"The New Pup" When Everest stomach growls and Marshall asks "What is that?Is that a bear/storm?"Then Everest comforts him saying"It's my tummy.I'm hungry."Both of them smile and laugh at each other,Marshall gives her a treat twice after hearing her stomach growls again. * In"The New Pup"When Jake is talking,Marshall and Everest look and smile at each other. * In"The New Pup" When Everest stomach growls again,Marshall offered her marshmallows and want to get it for her making Everest gives him a dreaming eyes in return. * In"The New Pup"When Marshall wants to get the marshmallow for her and tripped,Everest helps him.Then he said"Best rescue ever." * In"Pups and The Big Freeze"Marshall and Everest see Zuma,Skye,and the others then both of them stare and smile at each other before Marshall makes an ice slide for her. * In"Pups and The Big Freeze"Marshall makes an ice slide for Everest and she is the only one using it. * In"All Star Pups"Everest sees Marshall's training and reacts kindly when Marshall fails on the ball. * In"All Star Pups"Marshall say"Wow,Everest!" when she is doing a trick on the ball then passed it to him.Both stare and smile at each other then. * In"Pups Save Sport Day" Everest said "This is the nicest thing anyone have ever done to me!Ever!!!Thank you!!Thank you!!!"to Marshall (not Rubble,Rocky or even Ryder)then both of them stare and smile at each other closely. * In"Pups Save Sport Day" In the end of the episode when the pups get their medal,Everest was looking at Marshall-smiling. * In"Pups Get Skunked" They are seen talking and walking together from the rest of the pups and stare and smile at each other. * In"Pups Get Skunked" Marshall said"Find anything,Everest?" and when Everest gets skunked,Marshall asks"Want to drink,Everest?" and spray a water on her but failed and Everest replied with"No,thanks Marshall"then both of them smile at each other(until Marshall sneezes) * In"Pups Get Skunked",Marshall and Everest arrived first at the elevator. * In"Pups Get Skunked"When Everest said that she didn't need a bat,Marshall said"But that make me so...."then sneezes afterwards.Everest agrees to take a bath then.(she is worried for him) * In"Pups Get Skunked"When Marshall wants to get out the spike from the skunk feet,Everest playfully push him and said"Let me do this~"(so Marshall wouldn't go near the skunk. * In "Pups Save a Whale of a Tale", at the end of the episode, Everest playfully tags Marshall and both go to play together in the ice. * In "Pups Save a Whale of a Tale", When Everest tags Marshall, at first Marshall seems shocked but then quickly turn to happy and they stare and smile at each other happily. * In "The Pups Winter Wonder Show", when Marshall says his "I'm Fired Up" catchphrase in the Lookout, everyone looks at him crazy as always, but Everest(along with Tracker) smiles at him. * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" Everest is trying to play Pup Pup Boogie, but she trips and bumps into Marshall. She then apologizes and explains how she isn't good at Pup Pup Boogie looking down at her feet sad. Marshall smiles at her and comforts her, saying "It's OK, Everest. You'll get it" And Everest gives him a small smile in return. * In "Pups Save a Wild Ride" When Everest is wearing the bracelets and dance on the Pup Pup Boogie game, Marshall said "You're doing it, Everest!" complimenting Everest. * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi", when Ryder said "Marshall is in trouble!" contacting Everest to help then Everest is shocked because Marshall is in trouble and determined to save him. * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest's quote is: I would never miss a rescue, especially if it's for Sensei Yumi and Marshall! * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest gets sad after Ryder commands Skye to land and not rescue Marshall because of the storm and asks "But how do we get down to Marshall?" * In "Pups Save Sensei Yumi" Everest exclaims "You are good!" about Marshall's skills in Pup-Fu. After it both smile at each other. * In "Pups Save A City Kitty", Marshall suggest giving all credit to Everest in saving Cali. Marshall said "Thanks Cali, but it's really Everest who saved you!" to Cali then Cali goes to Everest. * In "Pups Save A City Kitty", Marshall & Everest are eating together and Marshall is staring at her with a big smile & his eyes opened wide as she says "Hey everybody, let's dance." * In "Pups Save a City Kitty" When Ryder, Katie and the pups are pulling the rope together, Marshall and Everest are seen pulling it and they are so close. * In "Pups Go For Gold" when Everest arrives at the beavers' dam with Uncle Otis Goodway, Marshall is happy to see her and stares at her. Later they are seen driving next to eachother and Everest stands next to only Marshall for the rest of the episode. Fandom & Reception This pairing has since received widespread acclaim from fans alike and has gotten alot of acceptance due to "The New Pup" and some hints already mentioned. The fans have shown their support either on Fanfiction or Fanart. It's Marshall's most popular straight pairing, so it is with Everest. Marshall x Everest has also got their share of hardcore shippers in either fanfics and/or fanart. Due to them appearing together a lot in merchandise and getting more attention during season 3 lately, the pairing has become very popular that some fans feel they have surpassed Chase X Skye as the most popular PAW Patrol ship ever. Trivia * Marshall is the only pup that has taken care of Everest since she made her debut on the series.. * Marshall is the first pup Everest helped. * Marshall is the pup that Everest interacted the most after she made her debut from "The New Pup". Caring about her health & protection, feeding her, offering marshmallows and comforting her if she felt upset. * Marshall appears to care about Everest more than the others do. * In some fanfictions, Marshall sometimes consider Everest as one of his best friends. Which sometimes makes her blush. * (Toys) In the "Meet Everest" special pack, the special toy is Marshall with a Christmas hat. * In a new PAW Patrol Holiday coloring book released in 2016, Marshall is in a Christmas box looking at Everest, and she is looking at him, both are smiling at eachother. * It is the second most-hinted ship after Chase X Skye * It is the second most popular ship in PAW Patrol * In the PAW Patrol Rescue Run app game when you're playing as Everest, at one point in the game Marshall slips on some ice and Everest says "oh Marshall" in a kind way while giggling at the same time. * In"Pups and The Big Freeze" when Marshall said "I know what we need" referring to all pups but Everest is the only one using it. Other Pairings: ]] ]] ]] Category:Marshall x Everest Category:Marshall Category:Everest Category:Marverest Category:Evershall Category:Girl x boy Category:True love Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Romantic Category:Real Character Ship Category:Husband and wife Category:Character Category:Confirmed couple Category:Relationship Category:Dalmatian Category:Husky Category:Male x Female Category:Amore